


Mommy Kissed Santa!

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Mommy!Reader, Santa Bucky, The Night Before Christmas (Book), daddy!Bucky, santa suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night before Christmas, Sevimli sees her Mommy kissing someone that's not her Daddy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mommy Kissed Santa!

“Bucky!” You called, looking around the apartment for your husband.

“Yeah?” He shouted back from the bedroom.

You hurried to your room and smiled. There he was, lying in bed with your three year old daughter. He smiled at you and motioned you over with his metal fingers.

“Tati wead me stowy!” Sevimli cried happily.

Bucky chuckled and kissed her hair, making room for you on the bed. You smiled and laid down next to him, kissing his cheek. He smiled and kissed you softly, going back to the book.

“He had a broad face and a little round belly,  
  
That shook, when he laughed like a bowlful of jelly.  
  
He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,  
  
And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself;  
  
A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,  
  
Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread;  
  
He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,  
  
And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk,  
  
And laying his finger aside of his nose,  
  
And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose;  
  
He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,  
  
And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.  
  
But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight,  
  
 _“"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night."_ ”

Sevimli yawned and cuddled into her father’s side, “’Gain, Tati…”

Bucky chuckled and shook his head, “Uh-uh, baby girl. It’s bed time.”

“Aww…”

You chuckled and took the book from your husband, allowing him to pick up your daughter and carry her to her pink bedroom. You set the book on your side table and stood, moving to your closet to pull on a comfortable, warm, and yet _persuasive_ nightgown.

Bucky came back in the room and wolf-whistled, kicking the door behind him as he approached you.

“Merry Christmas indeed…”

You giggled and kissed your husband, “You’re a perv.”

He wiggled his eyebrows, “Oh but babe, that’s all I do. Besides you, anyway.”

You draped yourself along the bed, placing your hand on your thigh and giving your husband bedroom eyes. Bucky licked his lips and moved to the bed, placing his hand in the dip of your curve, feeling the silky fabric that covered your body.

He leaned down to kiss you, but you turned your head before his hungry lips claimed yours.

“Ah-ah.”

He furrowed his brows, “But… _What??”_

You chuckled and shook your head.

“I swear there’s no way I messed those signs up. That was a _clear_ invitation for me to strip you naked and have my nasty, wicked way with you!”

You giggled, “You will. But only if you do something for me.”

“Anything!” He said eagerly.

“I need you to try something on while I go finish putting Sevimli’s presents under the tree.”

He narrowed his eyes, unsure if he wanted to proceed.

“What is it?”

You gave him that mischievous grin and went straight for the closet.

xXx

“Put every bit of it on and then come see me, okay?”

You closed the door and began laughing softly before he could answer, heading to the closet and pulling out the gifts you wrapped for your baby girl in a pretty, eloquent green and blue wrapping paper. You moved to the living room and began placing them neatly under and around the tree, sticking a few of them on the mantle and under the coffee table. Your baby girl would be having one hell of a field day tomorrow!

You smiled as you finished up, moving to the secret compartment Tony had put in for Sevimli when she wanted time alone. You opened up the small door and pulled out your stash of presents for your husband, hiding some in better spots that Sevimli wouldn’t find immediately.

Just as you were hiding a few of the smaller ones in the Christmas tree, you heard footsteps. You turned around with a smile and giggled, covering your mouth.

“It’s perfect!”

“It’s ridiculous.”

Your husband, Bucky Barnes, was dressed up as Santa Claus. He had the suit, the hat, the beard and even the boots, and you giggled even more at the look on his face. You walked up to him and cupped his face, looking into his blue eyes.

“Thank you for doing this for me. The kids at the orphanage will love it.”

He smiled softly, “I hope so.”

“Tony sends his love. He wanted to do it, but, well…”

Bucky laughed, “He’s too short.”

You suppressed a laugh, “Leave my brother’s height alone!”

Bucky just smiled, “He knows I love him.”

You giggled and he leaned in for a kiss. You shook your head.

“Uh-huh. I’m married, Santa.”

He smirked and looked up. There was mistletoe somewhere around here…

His eyes went wide as he spotted it and he pulled you over to it. You giggled and he smirked.

“Can’t get out of it now. Mistletoe!”

He pulled the beard down slightly and claimed your lips with his. You giggled and kissed him back, reaching behind his head to pull him closer. He smirked deviously and placed his hands on your hips, picking you up and turning to head to the bedroom.

“Santa knows you’ve been naughty this year…”

Neither heard the sound of the door closing.

xXx

The next morning Bucky yawned as he stretched, sitting up and looking down at you. He had fucked your brains out nearly literally once he was out of that Santa suit.

_Damn her lingerie choices…_

He leaned down at kissed your hair, allowing you another hour or so of sleep before he woke you up for Christmas. He picked up the scraps of your gown and put them in the box in the closet where your other garments lay; you used them to patch things worn more often up, so you weren’t _too_ mad when your husband got too frisky with the metal arm.

He shoved on a pair of sweatpants and moved to your daughter’s room, kneeling down next to her little bed and kissing her cheek.

“Sev, baby…” He whispered, gently shaking her.

After a few tries, the brunet baby woke up and was met with the face of her father, his hair wild and unruly. He smiled at her and hugged her, picking her up from her bed and walking to the living room.

“Merry Christmas, baby girl.” He said softly.

“Mewwy Cwistmas…”

He frowned a bit and jostled her lightly, “What’s on your mind, baby girl?”

She twiddled her thumbs, looking away from her father. “Not-ing…”

“Tati thinks you’re lying, honey.”

“’M not…”

Bucky sighed, “Sevimli. What happened?”

She looked up in her father’s eyes, her blue orbs watering.

“I saw Mami kiss someone!”

Bucky furrowed his brows, “Where?”

“On the lips! But she tol’ him she was mawwied! But he didn’ ca’e! An’ den he tooked her to yo’ woom!”

Bucky swallowed thickly. When was this?!

“And it wasn’t me?”

She shook her head, “No!”

“Who was it? When was it?” He asked eagerly. He’d never thought you a cheater…

“Santa! Wast night!”

Bucky’s heart rate decreased immediately. He let out a deep breath and smiled softly.

“Thank god…”

You cheated… With him!

Sevimli furrowed her brows, “Tati!”

“Yes?”

“Dat bad!” She yelled.

He licked his lips. How to explain, he didn’t know. He needed you on this one…

“Let’s go see Mami.”

Bucky bit down on his tongue to stop from laughing as he moved into the bedroom, sitting down on the bed and turning on the lamp. He and your daughter shook you.

“Wake up!”

“Yeah, wake up Mami! You in twouble!”

You groaned and rubbed your eyes, shifting on your side. Bucky quickly moved the comforter over your breasts as you turned, completely unaware your baby girl was there with you too.

“What…?”

“Sevimli saw you kiss Santa on the lips last night, and then saw him take you in here. I have so say babe, didn’t see that coming.”

You furrowed your brows until it hit you. You chuckled lightly and looked at your daughter.

“Honey, what you saw was-“

“Bad! You not ‘pposed to kiss no one but me and Tati!”

Bucky chuckled and you shot him a glare before turning to your baby girl, “Honey, there was mistletoe over our heads. You know what that means, right?”

She shook her head.

“It means that you have to kiss whoever is underneath it with you. And as I was helping Santa arrange presents, we got caught under it. So I kissed him.”

She nodded, satisfied. You smiled and kissed her cheek, pulling her into a hug.

“I would never cheat on your Tati, honey. I love him too much to do that, okay?”

“Otay, Mami!”

Bucky smiled and hugged you both, kissing your lips and winking at you.

_Nice save._

 

 

 

*~Extended Ending*~

“Mami?” Sevimli asked later in the day, after you and Bucky had brought her from the Tower after hanging out at the orphanage for a few hours.

“Yes, honey?”

“Why did Santa take you to yo’ woom?”

You smirked and looked at your husband, “Your Tati will tell you all about it while I go shower.”

Bucky’s mouth dropped open and you left the room with a smirk.

“Merry fucking Christmas!”


End file.
